Circus Boy, Red-Haired Girl
by quiet-raindrop
Summary: A boy, a girl, a familiar smile, a red balloon, and a clown named Peter: these are just some of the pieces to the puzzle that is about to be put together one evening at Wayne Manor. The truth will surprise both of them. Dick/Babs


**Author's Note: **This story is a "what if" story that has no basis in any comics etc. It has plot holes that I can't explain, so don't ask—only enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **If you read the above note this is not really required. It's pretty stinking obvious.

**Circus Boy, Red-Haired Girl**

* * *

"And you're sure that you don't want to come?"

Barbara looked up easily from her book to gaze at her father.

"Not really Dad. Sorry."

"No, it's fine. I understand that most fifteen year olds have better things to do on a Friday night than to go to a boring party."

Barbara grimaced. She felt badly about not going, but . . .

"You haven't gone in a long time—like forever, Barb. A few more kids come than did before—especially since Bruce got Richard."

Barbara shrugged.

She had never really met the kid . . . well, guy

She would much rather stay home and do . . . something than go with her father. But she was older now, maybe she should start trying to be more mature

about the whole thing.

"I guess I can go with you dad." She offered as she stood up. "I'm sure I can put up with it for a few hours if you can."

"You sure?" He asked, sounding like he wanted to get excited, but was making sure.

"Yeah, Dad. I'll be fine. I'll be with you after all." She pointed out with a smile.

"Well, then you better get ready because we will have to leave in less than two hours."

Barbara gave a smile as her father walked away.

It was going to be a waste of a Friday night, but she supposed that she could stomach it for her father's sake.

* * *

"You're wishing you wouldn't have come."

Barbara turned to face her father. They were just outside of the door to Wayne Manor.

"No, I just . . ." Barbara steeled her resolve. She was fifteen, not nine. There was no reason for her to sulk. She had agreed to come and she wasn't going back

on it now.

"I'm fine Dad. Let's go." She gave a smile and promised herself that she wouldn't let any boredom show on her face.

Her father rang the doorbell.

Barbara recognized Alfred immediately.

The elder butler looked surprised to see her.

"Miss Gordon, it's been so long. How are you?" He greeted her after a nod to her father.

"I'm fine. Yes, it's been a long time." She agreed.

"I do believe you haven't been here since you were seven."

Barbara was surprised that he even remembered that fact. Now, she felt even guiltier.

"Yea . . . ah . . ."

This was kind of embarrassing. It really had been a long time.

She just never felt like going and her father never made her. So time just slipped by.

"Well I am quite glad to see you now. Look how tall you've gotten. Last time you brought her here Commissioner you still could carry her in your arms."

With that comment, Alfred shut the door and led them further inside.

Too be honest, nothing really looked familiar. Barbara wondered if her father really wished that she would come with him more of the time. He was probably

being nice and not bugging her about it.

Her father patted her arm and brought her back to reality.

"Sorry." She muttered, and it wasn't just meant for the moment.

* * *

Barbara wandered around with her father for the next few hours. Everyone stopped and was amazed that she was there—which only added to the

awkwardness.

She didn't recognize anyone really besides the mayor, and Bruce Wayne.

Everyone else just became a part of the see of well-dressed faces. Everyone except . . .

A boy.

She blushed as she turned away. Well, he really wasn't a boy. He was probably as old as she was.

What was odd was that he kind of looked familiar. Had she seen him before? Not that she could remember, but there was still something . . .

"Barbara? Are you doing okay?" Her father's concerned voice floated over to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"It's not so bad is it?" He asked.

"Not really." She agreed, although it wasn't entirely true.

"Liar." Her father retorted with a smile.

Barbara laughed.

He knew her too well.

* * *

Dick paused as he watch the girl from across the room. She seemed so . . . familiar. It wasn't even anything about her really—it was her smile. Something about

it . . .

He wandered over to Alfred who stopped walking as he saw the young man approach.

"Master Dick?" He asked with a question in his voice.

"Hey Alfred, do you know who that is?" Dick nodded with his head since long ago Alfred had corrected his horrible habit of pointing.

Alfred looked over and then turned back.

That's Barbara Gordon."

Dick's brow furrowed.

"Commissioner Gordon's daughter? I forgot he had one."

Dick looked over at her again.

"She hasn't come to a party here for quite some time. She's growing up into quite a lovely young lady."

"Uh well . . ." Dick fumbled as he turned back to Alfred. "It's just that I thought I recognized her, but I don't even remember meeting her."

"I don't think you have. But you might have just seen her around sometime." Alfred offered.

Dick turned back to glance at her.

He knew he would have remembered.

She was . . . beautiful. Long red hair, clear blue eyes . . . and that smile. Something about her smile.

"It's impolite to stare." Alfred reminded gently.

"Sorry."

Dick sighed and tried to think of where he had seen her.

* * *

"Hey Dad? Can I walked around outside for a bit?" Barbara asked tugging on her father's sleeve like a child would.

"Sure thing Barb." He father said with a nod.

She smiled at the thought of fresh air.

As she headed for the balcony door, she kept her eye out for that boy she had seen. She wanted to ask her dad who he was, but she knew that he would

tease her for a week about it. Where had she seen him?

* * *

Dick wandered aimlessly about with Barbara Gordon on his mind. He _knew _that he had seen her. She seemed so familiar.

He kicked a rock that lay in the path and watched as it skidded across to the grass. He knew that he needed to get back inside soon.

He just had to get some air.

As he walked across the balcony, he greeted the few people that had wandered out there.

He stopped cold as something caught his eye.

That girl! Barbara, she was standing right there on the edge of the balcony. Her back was turned away from him as he made his way over.

He got stopped.

"Hey Richard, how have you been?" Someone paused to ask him.

He quickly rattled something off good-naturedly and excused himself.

* * *

Barbara turned back quickly before he could notice her staring.

How stupid could she be?

Of course. He was Richard Grayson.

For not being the actual son of Gotham's famous billionaire, he certainly fit the bill.

There was no doubt that he was good looking.

Black hair, perfect blue eyes—Hollywood could not have chosen better.

Realizing that she was staring again, she looked back down into the garden.

"Excuse me."

Barbara turned around in order to respond, but the words died on her lips.

He was staring right at her.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but . . ."

Barbara pressed her lips together as she waited for him to say something. He just kept staring. Not staring in _that _way, but just staring like he couldn't figure

something out.

"This is going to sound crazy, but have we ever met?"

"No, I'm sure we haven't."

He looked disappointed.

"I just . . . I'm being rude." He said quickly. "I'm Richard Grayson."

"Barbara Gordon." She offered up.

"Anyway . . . I just felt that I recognized you."

She wasn't quite sure what to say.

"I guess I just have one of those faces . . ."

"It's not that. I don't really recognize you; I seem to remember your smile."

Barbara would have laughed, but he seemed serious.

"Ah well . . ." She brushed aside a strand of her hair.

He did look kind of familiar to her, but she just had probably recognized him from somewhere . . . She knew she must have seen his face somewhere, but now

being up close to him it was more than that . . .

"Do I not look familiar to you?" He asked hesitantly.

"Well, you're . . . you." She pointed out. He was Bruce Wayne's ward. He was probably recognizable to a lot of people, but she never really spent time on

celebrity type people so . . .

She shrugged hopelessly.

He seemed to huff and stared at her again.

* * *

Where had he seen her? It was almost a memory that hung near the back of his head, and was screaming to get out.

"Alfred said you haven't been here in a while."

She looked uncomfortable.

"Yeah, not for a long time." She said, looking the other way.

"Why not?" He realized the question was rude as soon as it left his mouth.

"I'm not forced to." She said with a shrug. She didn't seem offended that he had asked.

"You don't have to?" He repeated. The idea was foreign. "That's lucky."

A smile crept across her face.

"Yeah, I know."

Dick had to hold back a laugh.

She was really honest—he liked that.

"Well, I'm sorry I bugged you." He said, simply figuring that he should wrap this conversation up.

"It's okay." She stared at him a moment longer.

"You're sure I don't look familiar?" He asked again.

* * *

Barbara scrunched up her eyes and stared him over. She really wasn't getting anything . . . except . . . she hid a smile. The idea was silly.

"What? You thought of something?" He said quickly as he caught her expression.

"Oh, no . . . it's ridiculous." She waved her hand.

"What is it?"

Barbara bit her lip deciding whether or not to tell him.

"Please?" He asked politely.

"Okay, but . . . have you ever been to a circus in New York?" It was silly, but he had been the one to ask. She waited for his response.

His mouth fell open.

Great, she had made a spectacle of herself.

"No." He said softly. "But I was in one once."

Barbara's mouth fell open.

"What?" She gasped.

They stood there staring at each other.

"Come with me." He reached over and pulled her arm. She followed.

Her mind was spinning.

Richard Grayson—he _had _been in a circus or some show like that. It was coming back to her. She really didn't take much notice of things that happened in

Gotham's elite realm. If there was anything worth knowing someone at school was more than happy to let her know, but still . . . .

He led her down the stairs and then off to the left.

That path of the garden turned into a paved circle. Benches sat at both ends. He spun her around to face him as they came to a stop.

* * *

Dick's mind had went to mush.

Suddenly right in front of him was her—_her._

He could not believe it.

"You always came to the last performance of the week. You always sat off to the left with your grandparents. Sometimes, there was a blond kid with you." He

recited from memory. "You prefer blue cotton candy to pink."

Barbara looked stunned.

"This can't be . . ." She tried to say.

"Did you ever get an animal balloon from a clown? A really large clown?" He pressed.

Her jaw worked a few times.

* * *

How could she forget?

"I thought he could have been the strong man, but then he started blowing up a balloon and then tied it." She was speaking stiffly like a robot. Her mind still

was trying to understand all this.

He grinned widely.

"That was Peter. He's huge, but he comes from a family of clowns so he's a clown. He told me that he would make you one—a balloon I mean."

"What?" Barbara whispered. She still couldn't process this.

Dick shook his head. He remembered that day perfectly.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

"Is she here tonight?"

Dick took a step back away from the curtain and looked sheepishly up at the large man dressed as a clown who towered over him.

Peter was Russian, a fifth generation clown and was the best balloon artiste that the company had. He looked intimidating, but was actually the softest

hearted person that the boy knew.

Dick gave a sheepish shrug.

No one really knew about his crush on the girl in the audience and only Peter had been able to wiggle the truth out of him once.

"Come on now, you can trust me." The large man promised in his thick accent.

Dick let his glance wander back to the audience.

"Sooo?" The clown asked drawn out.

"She's over there." Dick said as he pointed.

Right there as always. Last performance of the night outside of New York City. She sat beside what he believed to be her grandparents and that blond kid was

back. He had been there before, but wasn't there last year and Dick was hoping that he wouldn't be back.

Peter tried to get down on the boy's level in order to see it from his perspective. It looked like he was going to topple over any minute.

"The red-haired one?"

Dick nodded.

"Well, she's very pretty." Peter said with a wink.

Dick smiled proudly.

"How about if I make her something hmm?" He offered.

Dick glanced back at the audience and bit his lip.

"Come on now boy. You'll never win a girl that way."

"Okay." Dick agreed.

"Now, what shall I make your girl?"

Peter waited patiently as the young acrobat made up his mind.

"I know." Dick announced happily.

Peter carefully bent over to hear the boy's request.

"All right then. Consider it done. Oops!" The clown said. "About time to head out anyway. Have a good show. I'll be watching. And don't worry about the gift. I'll

get it delivered." He called back as he joined the troupe of clowns awaiting to go to the center ring.

"Peter! You shouldn't encourage the boy." One of the other clowns scolded.

Peter winked back at him anyway.

Dick watched as they walked out on the circus floor and started their act. Halfway through, the clowns would walk through the audience and make balloon

animals for people.

He fidgeted behind the sideline curtain. He hoped that she would like it.

"And what is my little Robin doing?"

Dick paused at the sound of his mother's voice.

"Just watching." He said with a shrug.

His mother looked at him perceptively.

"It is our last time in New York for another year and the last performance of the night—let's do our best." She said with a smile.

Dick nodded.

"I know you always do."

Dick shrugged and looked away. He did always do his best performance on this night. He had too—she was there.

"Come on back now. Your father is waiting."

Dick let his mother steer him away from the curtain.

_End_

* * *

"He made me a bird." Barbara said, recalling it clearly.

She looked at him with a fresh pair of eyes. How did she not realize that it was him?

After the clown had made it, her cousin kept teasing saying that it was from her "circus boy". She had always hushed him, but she liked to pretend that it was.

Her grandpa had laughed good-naturedly about it. He knew her fondness for a particular young acrobat whether she would admit it or not.

"Tell me everything." He pleaded.

"Well, ah, Richa . . ."

"Dick." He said quickly. "If you don't mind."

She didn't.

"I would always go visit my grandparents who lived outside of New York City. The first day I would come was always the last day of the circus. My grandpa

always said that he had gone so many times that he knew the best seats so we always sat where we did."

"He called you Babs." Dick said speaking up.

"How do you know that?" She asked him.

He looked embarrassed.

"When Peter went to give you your balloon, he told me that your grandfather called you Babs."

"It's a nickname." She explained.

"It's the only name I've ever had for you. Can I call you Babs?" He asked eagerly.

She tried not to blush at the idea.

"Sure."

* * *

Dick smiled.

He had never been sure what kind of a name "Babs" was, but if that was his red-haired girl's name then he would call her that. Barbara could work, but for all

these years she was Babs to him.

"Tell me more." He encouraged.

"Oh, well. I don't know, we just always went. Sometimes, if my cousin was visiting he would come too, although he didn't really enjoy it like I did."

"The blond kid was your cousin?" Dick clarified.

"Well, _is_." Barbara corrected.

Dick's smile widened.

He had been jealous of that kid for nothing.

"I never liked it as much when he came though. He never saw the fun in it. He would always tease me about . . ."

She broke off.

"I had such a crush on you." Dick admitted softly.

Color came into her cheeks.

"I still don't understand . . . I mean how you saw me . . ."

"I guess I always noticed your smile. It's beautiful. I can't believe I didn't make the connection right off the bat."

He stared at her again.

He always hoped that he could make her smile when it was time for him to perform.

"Every year I hoped that you would come back and every year you did." Dick told her.

* * *

Barbara stood there in disbelief.

"I loved to come and watch the circus. I waited every year to go see yo . . . it. I . . . I had a crush on you too. My cousin would always tease me about it." She

decided to admit it, and was surprised how clearly the words came out of her mouth.

His face lit up.

"Peter was the only one who really knew. Well, I guess some of the other clowns suspected." He told her as he kicked at the ground.

Barbara gave a short laugh.

"What?" His head whipped up.

"That sentence. I'm sorry, it's funny." She brought a hand up to cover her mouth. She didn't want to make him feel badly.

* * *

He grinned in return. Even her laugh was beautiful.

"I feel like I know you. You don't like to sit on the end of the row, you didn't like it when the room got dark, and you always ate cheese popcorn over caramel. I

don't know why though, caramel is amazing."

"I always like to sit between people that way I can talk to them. I used to be scared of the dark and caramel would get stuck in my teeth. I have friends that

don't even know that." She informed him.

Dick looked at her. Here she was right in front of him—in the same town as him! He had never known.

* * *

Barbara wished that she would have come sooner to one of these boring parties. Her circus boy was right here!

"Dick, I . . ."

The next words didn't even register, for on her way to say them, his lips had closed in on hers.

Her circus boy was kissing her.

Barbara never dreamed that she would let a boy kiss her so easily, but this she could handle.

"Babs I . . ." Dick said softly pulling back. His blue eyes searched hers for some sort of response. "I have to . . ."

* * *

Alfred's form appeared on the porch and Dick quickly read his expression.

"You've been gone awhile. Your dad's probably looking for you."

"How do you know?" Barbara asked, following his gaze.

"Well, he's not looking for me. He has the extra polite expression on his face that is reserved for guests."

Barbara grinned at his explanation.

"But I have to talk with you again." He insisted. "Where do you go to school?'

"Where every normal kid goes—Central Gotham high school."

Dick frowned. Apparently, he wasn't normal.

Shoot, they didn't even go to the same school.

"Where can I see you?"

"I don't know. Do you know where the city park is? The one with the forest preserve?"

He nodded.

"When will you be there?"

"I don't know . . . noon?" She said with a shrug.

"I'll be there." He promised. His eyes danced as he looked into hers.

He leaned in slower this time as he gave her another kiss. He knew he probably shouldn't but . . . she was right here.

He was closer now to her that he had ever been before.

* * *

Barbara could not go to sleep that night. How could she? The boy she had always had a crush on was suddenly in her path.

And he liked her too! Was she dreaming?

She was expecting it to be just a boring party when suddenly the cutest guy in the room turns out to be the circus boy from . . . and on top of that—he kissed

her TWICE.

Overall, not a bad night.

She wiggled her toes under her sheets.

Wow, everything was upside down. Her circus boy was . . . well not a circus boy anymore. He was Bruce Wayne's ward.

That was going to cause problems.

* * *

"You seem pleasantly diverted tonight." Alfred said looking at Dick thoughtfully.

"What?" Dick replied as he sat up in his bed.

Patrol had been called off for the night and Dick was looking forward to sleeping—but he couldn't.

"I mean that you seem to be preoccupied with something." Alfred said, rephrasing it in order for him to understand better.

"Oh, yeah." Dick admitted softly.

He had Barbara Gordon on his brain. Babs—his red haired girl.

He had never really expected to see her again. He figured that she lived in New York somewhere. After his parents died, he thought he never would again see

her, but she was _here, _right here in Gotham.

"Did you ever find out where you saw her?" Alfred asked as he shut the closet door.

There was no need to clarify on the _her_.

"Actually, I did." He said, as a smile grew on his face.

"Was it at that museum opening?" Alfred inquired. "My only other guess was at . . ."

Dick shook his head.

"This is going to be hard to believe, but I recognize her from when she visited the circus."

Alfred froze.

"In what place?"

"From when the circus would stop in New York." He explained.

"How could you have remembered such a thing? One face out of a sea of hundreds?" Alfred said almost awestruck.

"Well, ah . . ." Dick pulled his knees up under his chin. He didn't really know how much he felt like telling Alfred. It wasn't as if he didn't trust him or anything, it

was just . . .

"I assume she caught your eye then as well."

Dick wished Alfred was not such an expert at reading situations.

"Yeah . . ." He admitted sheepishly.

"I still find it hard to believe." Alfred said as he shut the curtains. "Does she recall you?"

Dick nodded.

_Remembered _him? She told him that she had a crush on him as well. What were the odds? He wished now he would have had the courage to try and talk to her

or something one of those nights. Peter always tried to get him to, but he never would.

He wished Peter was here now.

"Are you alright?" Alfred drew close looking concerned at the boy's darkened expression.

"Yeah, just . . . remembering something."

"Well, I am off to check on Master Bruce. Goodnight." Alfred said formally before he shut the door. He paused to take one more look at the young man who was

still sitting upright in his bed.

* * *

Barbara sat down in one of the empty swings on the playground. She set her bag on the sandy earth beneath her feet not caring if it got dirty.

She could still not believe it.

Here she was out of the blue meeting up with Richard Grayson because in some sort of "twilight zone" twist, he was her circus boy.

She sat up straighter. She had to stop thinking of him in that way. He wasn't _her _anything . . .

"Want a push?"

She started out of her seat and whipped around to see Dick's smiling face looking back at hers.

"No, that's fine. I actually get headaches if I do."

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's bad." She said with a shrug.

He took his hands off the chains of the swing and walked around it to stand in front of her.

She wished he wouldn't stare at her like that.

"I woke up this morning and expected it to all be a dream." He told her softly.

"It is kind of sudden." She admitted.

"Do you want to go on a walk then?" He offered invitingly.

She couldn't say no.

"I have to hear more." He told her as they started down the path. "I want you to tell me about when Peter gave you the balloon. I was watching, but then my

mother needed me. He told me about it later of course, but I was hoping . . ." He trailed off.

Barbara crossed her arms over her chest.

That was a day she couldn't forget.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Do you want to switch seats with me Babs?" Her grandfather asked.

"No, I'm good." She replied.

"Why do I have to sit on the end?" A screechy voice said.

Barbara rolled her eyes.

"Because you cause less trouble down there." She shot back at her cousin.

Honestly, why did he even come?

She shot her grandpa a look and he returned it with a shrug. It would not be good for either of them to be caught by her grandma bickering.

"You excited?" He asked her after a moment.

She nodded and looked back at the arena.

There was just a great feeling that came with going to a circus. There was always so much to see. Amazing, magical things happened under the big top.

She looked up higher above the stage where all the ropes and wires were set for the acts that happened in the air. She had no idea how the acrobats could

just let go of the bar and jump to the next. It must feel like flying.

"Cotton candy?" Her grandfather said, offering her some on a stick. He knew that blue was her preferred color.

She took it with a smile.

"Honestly Edward, you do spoil her rotten." Her grandma chastised.

Her grandpa looked remorseful.

"Well if you think about it, we do only have one granddaughter so we might as well spoil her." He said easily.

Her grandma shook her head and turned her attention back to Barbara's cousin.

"We are glad to have you back again Babs." He told her.

"Thanks grandpa." Barbara said with a smile.

"Looks like there about to start." He said nodding to the stage. "You ready?"

Barbara balled her hand in her lap and nodded back.

She couldn't wait to see everything again—especially him—if he was there.

He always was though. The boy acrobat who made it look like it was just as easy to fly as it was to walk.

"Hey, clowns."

Her grandpa's voice brought her attention back down to the stage.

"Clowns are lame."

"You're just jealous you can't pull of that color of hair." He grandpa teased, before Barbara could say something particularly biting back at her cousin.

She hoped her grandma had given him a severe warning look.

Her grandpa bumped her shoulder and gave her a smile.

She would just have to pretend that her cousin wasn't here.

One by one, the clowns climbed up the stairs into the audience and started making things to pass out—one clown made a crown for a little girl's head, another

pulled a blue balloon dog out of thin air, another made a large hammer to knock another clown over . . .

Barbara suddenly glanced up to see the largest of all the clowns standing in front of the row that her family was sitting in.

Pausing a moment to doff his bowler cap, the large clown with blue hair and mismatched shoes started blowing up a red balloon.

She watched as he quickly started twisting and tying the balloon with rapid movements until a shape emerged.

With a soft smile, he handed it down to her. It was like accepting a gift from a giant.

She took it carefully as she turned it around in her hands—it was in the shape of a bird.

"Thank you." She said, although honestly he was so tall she feared that he didn't hear here. But a wink and a smile told her that he did.

"Aw, look at that Babs." Her grandpa said, giving her a grin as the clown moved on.

"Hey, Barbara." Her cousin called out as he leaned so as to talk behind their grandma's back.

"What?" She answered as she leaned back as well.

"Do you think it's from your circus boy?" He teased.

Barbara felt her cheeks color, but she recovered.

"Want to know how fast that ice cream cone can be all over your face?" She threatened.

"You two." Their grandmother hissed.

He stuck his tongue out before pulling back.

Barbara didn't bother returning it.

She turned the balloon bird over again in her hands.

"Maybe it is." Her grandpa whispered quietly.

She turned to face him and gave a slight shrug.

It couldn't be . . . but that wasn't going to stop her from pretending it was.

_End_

* * *

"The bowler hat that Peter wears was his great-great-grandfathers." Dick informed her. "Do your grandparents still live in New York?"

"Nope, they moved down to Florida a while ago." She explained.

He gave a nod and looked up at the path that they had taken.

He was happy that she liked the balloon. He wished that he could have seen it for himself, but maybe her being here now made up for everything.

"So now you have to tell me something." Barbara said as she came to a stop. Slight color came into her cheeks.

"What is it?" He asked hesitantly.

"You said that the clown . . . Peter, right?" She stopped to ask. "He was the only one who knew about your crush on me. How did he find out?"

"Well, I guess he suspected it for a few years, but it wasn't until . . ."

Dick stopped to think about it.

"It was all because of one new trick."

* * *

_Flashback_

With a soft 'thud' Dick fell into the safety net that hung under the trapeze bars. He stared back up at them before standing up. The bar continued to swing now

void of any occupant.

Dick jumped down and prepared to try again. He _had _to get this down.

"Working _very_ hard aren't we little bird?" A deep base voice asked.

Dick paused in the process of chalking up his hands to look up.

Peter stood there arms crossed with a suspicious smile on his face.

Out of his clown clothes, Peter looked more intimidating than ever, but the smile on his face always betrayed any fears that people might have.

"Your father says that you are trying something new, yes?"

Dick gave a hurried nod and clapped his hands together to remove excess chalk.

"Very exciting." Peter said with admiration.

"Yeah." The boy admitted softly, but the gleam in his eyes showed his excitement.

Both the clown and the boy stared up at the swings.

"Mind if I watch?"

"You can." Dick said.

Peter stood there patiently as the boy climbed back up to the top. He was such a small boy, and it was so high up.

Dick came to the edge of the platform and closed his eyes.

With one large breath, his eyes came open and swung with the bar securely in hand. The first flip went fine, but the timing on the second release was still off.

He reached for the bar . . . and it wasn't there.

Gravity brought the boy quickly to the ground and into the net.

"That was not too bad." Peter said to the boy after he had climbed out.

Dick smiled, but the words did not help much. Anything that wasn't catching the bar _was _bad.

"You don't need to rush." The clown told him as he put more chalk on his hands.

"But I want to do it soon." The boy insisted.

The clown gave a boisterous laugh.

"I'm sure you do, but you don't need to push. It will come."

Dick knew that it would, but he wanted to learn it quickly.

"You are in a hurry I can see. I wonder why." Peter said thoughtfully.

Dick froze, but then clapped his hands out again in the chalk.

"Trying to impress someone, yes?"

The clown watched the boy's reaction to his guess.

"N . . . no!" The boy stuttered in his defense.

It was to no avail.

"We are going to the big apple city soon. You _always_ like to go there." Peter stated pointedly.

Dick gave a shrug since he could not think of anything to say. New York was two weeks away. He _had_ to learn it by then.

Peter stood up and walked over closer to the boy and squatted down in order to look at him. Dick took a step back.

"Someone you wish to impress there?"

Dick shook his head vehemently, but Peter wasn't buying it.

"Ah, ha!" Peter declared with some triumph. "Our little bird has a sweetheart."

"You cannot tell anyone!" Dick cried out, but not loud enough for anyone else to hear.

Peter made the motion as to zipping his lips. After a moment, he unzipped them.

"So, who is she?" He asked the boy.

"I don't know." He admitted softly. His blue eyes look to the floor.

The clown scrunched up his lips and tapped his fingers against his thigh.

"We will have to find out. Will you point her out to me?"

Dick shook his head again.

Peter's shoulder's sagged.

"Come now." He insisted. "You must! How can I help if you do not?"

"No." Dick insisted.

"Hmph." The clown crossed his arms and stared at the boy.

"Very well." He said tapping the boy's nose. "You keep practicing, but I will find out. I will."

_End_

* * *

"Wait, what time was that?" Barbara asked. "Did you learn it?"

She couldn't believe that anyone would do anything so sweet for her.

"Ah, that was two times before last time you saw me and got your balloon." Dick said giving it a moment of thought.

"You didn't tell Peter for two years?" She asked in amazement.

"Well, I guess I just . . ." He trailed off and gave a shrug. "But I learned it. Do you remember?"

Barbara felt immediately bad. She really didn't, but she had been so many times.

"It started out as a flip and then I released the bar and did two twists before . . . maybe I could show you." Dick said as he looked around as if he hoped to

find a trapeze just lying about.

Barbara remembered something.

"I actually have something to show you."

For some reason, the words out of her mouth seemed very shy.

"What's that?" His eyes glittered with interest.

"It's not really exciting or anything, but . . ." Barbara sat her bag down on the ground and opened it up. She carefully retrieved a small hard cover book. It was

brown and had no designs on the cover. Flipping a few pages, she found the right one.

Dick's mouth fell open a bit as she handed the book for him to see.

"You saved your tickets." He said excitedly. He touched each one as if he could recall every particular detail about that day's performance.

"I just kept them in my drawer, but then my grandpa gave me this book so I stuck them in there." The book had become her unofficial diary.

She watched as he stared at the other things that she put in there—a few pictures, a few sentences.

"Turn the page." She encouraged. He quickly did.

The look on his face initially made it obvious that he didn't realize what it was. It probably looked like a blob of red rubber held on the page with a piece of

tape—maybe because it was.

"It's a piece of the balloon."

Dick's head snapped up in surprise.

"I was so sad when it deflated, so I stuck a piece of it in there to keep forever. I actually have the entire thing in a box in my closet."

She hoped that didn't sound too weird.

"That's amazing. Peter would be flattered." He told her.

"Is he still a clown?"

He shrugged.

"Probably."

"You don't know?"

Barbara regretted asking it instantly.

"Well, he was when I left. I'm sure he is. Fifth generation clown? You can't just quit that." He said softly.

He looked back down at the page and went to turn another.

"Wait!" Barbara snapped the book away from him before he could start reading.

He looked a little stunned, but amused.

"It's just ah . . ." She fumbled for something to say.

She was willing to admit to having a crush on him, but she certainly wasn't going to let him read what she wrote about it at the time.

"I feel stupid for not realizing it at the time. I mean, when the circus came here to Gotham for the first time, I was away at karate camp and I guess I never

bothered to see _which_ circus it was. I mean, I just assumed it wasn't the same one, since it had never come here before." She rambled.

"Or after." Dick muttered as he began to walk again.

Barbara bit her lip. Wow, this had gone downhill quickly.

Dick came to a stop.

"Wait, you know karate?"

"Yeah. I know it doesn't look like it." Barbara knew she didn't really look strong or intimidating or anything.

"No. I just mean . . . that's neat."

Barbara shrugged. He looked a little happier now.

"So . . . what . . ." Barbara stopped and stuck out her hand. Raindrops had begun to fall.

"Come on. I think that there is a gazebo around here somewhere." He pointed off into the distance.

They walked as quickly as possible, but both of them ended up in a dead run as the skies opened up and it began to pour.

"My book!" Barbara cried as she realized that it was still in her hands and not safely back in her book bag. Dick paused long enough to slide his jean jacket off

and throw it over her head.

"Come on!" He tugged her empty hand and they both rushed under the protective covering of the wooden gazebo.

"I didn't even know it was supposed to rain." Barbara mentioned as she tried to catch her breath.

"Is your book okay?" Dick asked.

Barbara nodded as she flipped through the pages. The poor book had seen worse and survived.

She looked over the park as the rain continued to fall.

"Look." She pointed with hand. "Those poor picnickers!"

Sure enough, an unsuspecting couple had been caught in the rain as well.

Dick and Babs watched as they rushed to grab everything and leave.

Barbara set down her bag and climbed up on the railing.

The gazebo's roof overhung just enough to keep the rail dry.

* * *

Dick watched the rain fall and then turned his attention back to Barbara.

She was still perched on the rail where she had taken his jacket off her head and had draped it over her shoulders.

He thought she looked adorable in his jacket.

"Hey Babs?" He asked, walking across towards her.

"Yeah?" She stopped as she tried to wring out a bit of her hair.

He stared at her a moment letting his blue eyes find hers. Carefully, he slid his hands around her waist as he came to a halt in front of her.

Her eyes grew a bit wider, but she didn't say anything. He took this as a good sign.

"Would you be my red-haired girl?" He asked it slightly teasingly, but his tone was dead serious.

Barbara didn't initially say anything, but her lips slightly parted like she wanted to.

Still waiting for an answer, Dick leaned up to kiss her. So as to make it easier, she leaned down a bit.

Her lips were cool, and still wet from the rain.

He felt her arms gently rest on his shoulder before slightly curling around his neck.

Dick broke the kiss, but gently gave her one more before talking again.

"Please?" He playfully begged. "I'll be your circus boy."

* * *

Barbara froze. The feeling of his lips against hers still lingered.

She was surprised that she didn't fall of the rail while kissing him.

She shouldn't have let him, but who was she kidding? She really wanted to.

"Dick . . ."

Unwrapping her hands around his neck, she placed them on his shoulders and slightly pushed him back. She couldn't think with him and those blue eyes so

close.

"Dick you can't."

* * *

He felt as if the gazebo roof had caved in.

What did she mean?

He blinked as he gazed at her. Then it hit him.

He was an idiot. She already had someone. Why on earth did he jump to the conclusion that she wasn't with anyone? She was amazing—_of _course she had

someone already.

Feeling awkward and sensing the impropriety of the situation, he removed his hands from around her waist.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed that . . . wait." He spoke up. "Did you say that_ I_ can't or that _you_ can't?"

"_You _can't. Well, you shouldn't." Barbara clarified.

"What does that mean?"

"I mean that . . ."

* * *

This was hard. Barbara tried to think of what she thought last night as she lay in bed.

"I mean that you aren't a circus boy anymore Dick."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I am." He said in a tone that made it clear that he thought it should be obvious.

"Not anymore." Barbara pointed out.

"Okay, not technically, but what does that have to do with anything?" He pressed.

"Because you're . . ." How could she put this? Because he's Bruce Wayne's ward? Part of the social elite? In the limelight now?

"You just can't make decisions now without thinking about how they could affect you."

Ehh, that wasn't the best way to describe it. He was looking at her like she was crazy.

"What does this have to do with anything?" He questioned.

Barbara gave a sigh. She was just going to have to be more direct.

"Listen Dick, you're . . . what you do . . ."

"Just say it." He ordered.

"You're kind of a . . . public figure now and you need to realize how the choices you make will be thought of by other people."

"What does that have to do with my loving you?"

He said the words so easily. Her heart almost melted upon hearing them.

She was moments away from losing resolve.

"Dick." She said firmly. "I don't think it would be good for us to be together. I just see too many problems."

"What probl . . ."

"Think of it this way." She interrupted. "When I watched you in the circus, you were always so high up. I never felt that I could reach you, and now . . ."

"I'm here now." He insisted taking her hand. "On the same level as you."

Barbara shook her head sadly.

"Dick, you're higher up than ever."

He let go of her hand and fell silent.

She hopped off the rail and picked up her bag. The rain had stopped.

"I should go. Oh, your jacket." She went to pull it off—he stopped her.

"Keep it. It looks cute on you." He said softly, taking his hand off her shoulder.

She bit her lip as she felt his eyes on her.

"I'll jump the gap then Babs." Dick said passionately. "I'm good at that kind of stuff."

It was the sweetest sounding promise that she had ever heard.

She knew that she couldn't trust her voice to say a single word, so she shook her head sadly.

He frowned not liking her response.

Leaning over, he gave her another soft kiss—she let him.

* * *

"Alfred? Alfred!" Dick called as he tried to pull off his sneakers quickly. He at least had the peace of mind to leave them on the doormat so they wouldn't form a

puddle on the indoor rug.

"Alfred!" He called again as he poked his head into the lower level rooms.

"Master Dick? One moment please."

Alfred's voice floated in from somewhere. He soon emerged from a room.

"Master Dick! You're soaking." He stated.

"Yeah, I know." Dick said, lifting his arms slightly.

"Please change before you catch cold." Alfred ordered.

"But I need . . ."

There was no point in arguing with him. Dick quickly ran up to his room to change into new clothes. He just as quickly hurled down the stairs and slid across the

wood floors in his socks.

"And before you leave again." Alfred said, having long since heard the young man's approach. "Could you please leave notes that are a tad more specific than

'Going out'?"

As evidence, Alfred held up that note that Dick had left.

"Yeah, sorry."

"Well I see where ever you went it was outside."

"Just the park." Dick answered rapidly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

Dick had never had Alfred say no.

"Does it . . . I mean . . . it can't really matter who . . ."

"Think of what you want to ask before you ask it."

Dick nodded at the advice and gave it a moment of thought.

"It doesn't really matter who I like would it? If I liked someone, I mean."

It wasn't the most elegant way to put it but it did the job.

Alfred stared at him for a moment as if he trying to figure what had brought this up.

"Well." He said carefully. "I suppose that it would be best if Master Bruce and I approved of the young lady.

Dick put his hand to his face.

"I don't mean like that." He insisted. He felt his face grow warm. "I mean, how much would it matter . . ."

"Could you elaborate more?" Alfred kindly requested.

"Well, I went to see Bab . . . I mean Barbara Gordon . . ."

"Because of your connection to the circus?" Alfred guessed.

"Kind of. It's . . . deeper than that." He tried to explain.

Alfred nodded and didn't say anything else.

"You see I . . . kind of like her." Dick forced out. "But she seemed to think that it wasn't a good idea because of what other people might think."

This was more embarrassing than he thought it was going to be.

"A most sensible young lady indeed."

Dick blinked at Alfred's response.

"What does _that _mean?"

"I suppose the answer to your question Master Dick is yes and no. While it should not matter; it just might."

The confusion on Dick's face was obvious.

"It is very . . . considerate of her to think that way. Not just for your own sake, but for hers as well."

"So I shouldn't go out with her because other people might disapprove?" Dick said as he caught on. "That's a horrible reason!"

Alfred gave a soft smile.

"That is a noble thought." He said approvingly. "But you must also think of it from her perspective."

Dick paused.

It was hard sometimes being Bruce Wayne's "kid". Probably dating that person wouldn't be a picnic. Would people bug her about it? He didn't want that to

happen. Was she not willing to put up with it?

Dick felt like he deflated.

"Come now." Alfred said comfortingly. "I'm sure that both of you could work something out if both of you are willing.

Dick looked up.

Was Barbara willing? He had no idea. He had to find out.

* * *

Barbara shut her locker after she had pulled all her books out. Shoving her earbuds in, she headed out the door.

The way back to the apartment wasn't too far and on the days when he dad couldn't pick her up, walking was the easiest option.

She had not gone too far, when she thought she heard someone call her name. She stopped and paused her music—nothing. She kept walking.

A hand on her shoulder stopped her cold and she reacted.

Dick seamlessly moved out of the way of her incoming hand.

"Dick!" Barbara said as she tried to recover from the start he gave her.

"Sorry. You couldn't hear." He motioned to his ears.

"I could have hit you!" She told him as she yanked the earbuds out.

"No way." He assured her. "I'm too quick for that. You should know that."

She realized that she should have.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." He shrugged like it was obvious.

Barbara eyed him.

He was dressed in a Gotham Academy's uniform. It had been pressed and was completely in order. It made her feel sloppy even though she knew she wasn't.

"You walked all the way from Gotham Academy? It's practically on the other side of town."

"Well, ran is more like it. I had to catch you. It was farther than I thought however. It looked closer on the online map."

He didn't even appear to be out of breath.

"So how was your day?" He asked easily.

"Dick . . ." She said as she started to walk off.

"Babs . . ." He stopped her by walking around to stand in her way.

"Dick we talked about this." She had a feeling he wasn't going to give this up easily. It was a thought that both made her worry and feel flattered.

"No, you said a bunch of things that I didn't quite understand and then you left." He argued back.

She knew he had no idea what he was getting into.

"And you see why I'm right now."

"Only if you want to be, but I don't want you to be. I mean, I understand why you wouldn't want to put up with everything. I don't want you to feel uneasy

about it, but . . ."

"What does this have to do with me?" She interrupted him saying.

"Because you're worried about what people might think of you."

"No I'm not!" Barbara practically snapped. If there was one thing that she prided herself on it was not being pushed around by other people's opinions.

"But then why . . .?"

"Dick, I'm not worried about myself here. I'm concerned about you."

He looked stunned.

"I'm sure it hasn't been easy to adjust and I don't want you to make things worse for yourself by making people . . ."

"What's so horrible about you that people won't like?"

He was a sweet guy; a sweet oblivious guy.

"Let's just say I don't think that I'm who the world expects to be with you."

That was as blunt as she could put it.

"I'm a pretty average girl. My dad's a cop; I go to high school."

"Well, I agree with the first and third word of that sentence, but you are forgetting one thing."

She tried not to blush as he continued.

"I don't care what they think either. You think that I don't realize what I'm doing and I'm telling you that I do. I like that you're normal. I like that you're blunt. I

love that you saw me in the circus. Nobody cares about _that_ me. Everyone acts like it doesn't matter now, that I should forget about it because my life is so

much better now." He said these words with a wince.

Barbara could imagine some rich snob telling him that. It didn't surprise her that no one had respect for him in that regard.

"But _you_ know and you like that even . . . I mean I think you do." He said turning away. "I can be that me and you won't mind. I don't have to pretend around

you. So I'm saying that I'm willing . . . no, I _want_ to be with you, and I don't care what _they _will think. That's not even relevant to me. What is important is that

you are my red-haired girl and it has been years since I last saw you and I'm not just going to give you up."

* * *

Now he was out of breath. He waited for a response.

She ran a hand passed her face.

"You idiot. If you make me cry I really will hit you." She said softly.

"Don't cry." Dick ordered.

He didn't have a handkerchief, or a tissue or . . . He rummaged through his bag.

"I'm okay." She said, wiping her face on her sleeve. She sniffled and seemed to be composed again.

"So will you? We can deal with anything that comes our way together." He promised.

"Yeah." Barbara agreed, smiling through a choke of laughter. "I'll be your red-haired girl."

Dick's eyes widened as _she _was the one to start the kiss this time.

It didn't take him long to return it enthusiastically.

He slid his hands around her waist as he felt her hands go around his neck and tug him closer.

They both pulled back, but left their arms around each other.

A slight laugh from an old lady walking by pulled them apart.

"Well that's . . . awkward." Dick said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Looking over at Barbara, he found that her face was red and she was avoiding looking

at him.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Come on Babs, I'll walk you home."

She suddenly looked horrified.

"What is it?" He asked. She had brought up a hand to her mouth as she looked at him.

"My dad is going to freak! He had no idea about any of this."

"None?" Dick questioned. He felt a little worried.

"Not really. I don't think he realized how much I loved going to the circus every year and he certainly didn't know about my crush on you."

"Oh." Dick swallowed. He really didn't want to get on the bad side of the commissioner. "Well, you'll just have to explain it to him."

"What?" Barbara almost shrieked. "I am not going to . . . Well maybe not everything." She looked at her feet. "He's going to think that I don't even know you."

"Well, you have proof that you do. I gave you a gift a long time ago." Dick pointed out.

He was still going to freak.

Barbara could see it now.

"Hey Dad, remember that party last weekend. I didn't tell you, but I met Richard Grayson and I'm going to date him."

He was going to freak.

"Well, one hurdle at a time." Barbara said giving him a smile. "Shoot." She stopped walking again.

"What now?" Dick asked with some fear.

"You're going to want me to come to those boring parties, aren't you?"

He grimaced.

"I won't force you. I can't force you." He clarified. "But it might be nice."

"If I knew that coming to a party this time would doom me to come forever after, I might have reconsidered."

Dick's eyebrows shot up.

"Don't worry." Barbara said with a laugh. "I'll come. Most of the time at least."

"Maybe I could get out of one once in a while." He offered.

"Sounds like an idea." Barbara said trying to be positive.

And with that, the red-haired girl kissed her circus boy, both knowing that everything was going to be a bit different, but they both were okay with that.

After all this time, they were together again and for more than just one night in New York.

* * *

**Random End Notes: **It's been such a long time since I have had time and now I do. (Yeah!) I've never done a story with flashbacks and I was originally going to

announce with them with two lines, but it wouldn't let me so I just had to write "flashback" which may look cheesy-let me know.

Merry Christmas!

{Dick/Babs because, HELLO! They are perfect for each other!}

Alright you know the drill. Advice, and (gentle) [be nice please! :}] criticism, would be appreciated. Or a haiku if you feel like one.


End file.
